bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
S.T.E.V.E. (Btd456Creeper's Version)
If you were looking for the other version, go here - MINECRAFT WARNING! - The S.T.E.V.E., or the S''tarter ''T''hat ''E''nchants ''V''ery ''E''villy, is a blimp. It has 32768 health and moves at different speed on different terrains: *Red Bloon speed on most terrains *Z.O.M.G. speed in water *Half of Z.O.M.G. speed in air/space *3/5 of Red Bloon speed on Soul Sand (1/5 for Pro) It spawns 100 of each non-M.O.A.B. class bloon in BTD5 except for Zebra and Rainbow. It first appears on round 127, along with 500 Zebra Bloons, 10 Z.O.M.G.s, and some abilities: *''Enchant: Gives any bloon on screen (including itself) a property: *30% chance to become Regrowth (40% for blimps) *30% chance to become Camo (20% for blimps) *20% chance to become Speedy (10% for blimps) *10% chance to become Overpowered (1.5x speed and health) (5% for blimps) *10% chance for nothing to happen (25% for blimps) *''Sword Slash:'' Chooses a random tower, then deals certain damage depending on the sword: *Wooden Sword: 5 HP damage. 35% chance. Can be used up to 3 times. *Stone Sword: 10 HP damage. 25% chance. Can be used up to 7 times. *Iron Sword: 20 HP damage. 20% chance. Can be used up to 13 times. *Diamond Sword: 40 HP damage. 10% chance. Can be used up to 78 times. *Fist: 1 HP damage. 5% chance. Can be used infinite times. *Gold (aka budder) Sword: 5 HP damage, but then SkyDoesMinecraft and his 4.76 million subscribers run over all of you towers (excluding buildings, which they just move around), dealing 50 HP damage to them all. 5% chance. Each sword has a 10% chance to deal double damage. When it does this, light orange X shapes appear on impact with the tower. *''I'm a noob (Passive):'' Spawns 100 Regrowth Red Bloons per second. *''Arrow Shot:'' Charges up its bow, slowing to 1/3 of its normal speed for a few seconds, then fires an arrow at a random tower. It randomly charges from 1-5 seconds, and the arrow deals 5 HP damage per second charged, plus an additional 25 damage when fully charged. (In this case, a stream of light orange X shapes appear behind the arrow) *''Minecart:'' Places a minecart that takes 1000 hits to destroy around itself. S.T.E.V.E. will have quadruple speed and ignore Soul Sand until the minecart is destroyed. The minecart becomes a boat on water and Aerogel, and a plane (with the aid of the Zepplin Mod) in air and space. It also ignores effects of the terrains. Cannot be used on Nothingness. (But blimps won't ever go over it :P) *''Potion:'' Drinks one of several potions, each with an equal chance. Only attacks living towers: *Potion of Regeneration: Regains 25 health per second for 10 seconds. *Potion of Swiftness: Speed doubles for 5 seconds. *Potion of Fire Resistance: Becomes invincible to fire attacks (geysers will work) *Potion of Healing: Regenerates 300 health instantly. *Potion of Night Vision: Is unaffected by Night/Lights Off for 10 seconds. *Potion of Strength: All attacks deal 1.5x as much damage for 10 seconds, rounded up. Does not work on Gold (aka Budder) Sword. *Potion of Invisibility: Becomes invisible for 2 seconds. Only towers with Radar Scanners can see it. Each potion has a 25% chance to last twice as long, rounded up. Also, some potions have Tier II versions, though a potion can't last twice as long and be Tier II at the same time: *Potion of Regeneration: Regains 75 health per second for 10 seconds. *Potion of Swiftness: Speed triples for 4 seconds. *Potion of Healing: Heals 1,000 health instantly. *Potion of Strength: All attacks deal 2.5x as much damage for 10 seconds, rounded up. STILL doesn't work on Gold (aka Budder) Sword. *''Splash Potion:'' Throws a random splash potion at a random living tower, affecting all towers in a 50px radius. Does not affect bloons or non-living towers. Each potion has an equal chance: *Potion of Poison: Deals 2 HP damage per second for 10 seconds. Towers will not be destroyed (if they have 2 HP, it loses 1 HP. If they have 1 HP, then it isn't affected) *Potion of Weakness: Towers deal one less damage for 10 seconds. Towers that deal one damage are unaffected. *Potion of Slowness: Towers attack at 60% speed for 7 seconds. *Potion of Harming: Instantly deals 20 HP damage. All potions (except for Potions of Harming) have a 25% chance to last twice as long. Some also have a chance to be Tier II, but they cannot last twice as long and be Tier II at the same time. *Potion of Poison: Deals 4 HP damage for 10 seconds. Cannot destroy towers. (Reduces health to a minimum of 1 HP) *Potion of Harming: Instantly deals 40 HP damage. Pictures coming soon! Trivia *Obvious reference is WAY TOO OBVIOUS! Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Minecraft stuff